Jenny and Gibbs are married
by Anna1988
Summary: They have married a long time ago and have children but somehow the teams finds out about their secret
1. The team finds out

Oktober 2008

Jenny and Gibbs have a long history together. A history that is still actual in the present and something their collegues do not know about. Jenny and Gibbs are married and have been for almost 23 years. They had never told their co-workers and collegues that they are married so they did not know that they had already found out. One evening Gibbs and Jenny were at home when the doorbell rang. Gibbs opened it and there were, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Ducky. Gibbs led them to the livingroom where Jenny was sitting under a blanket with their daughter Chloé who has the Down-Syndrom and is reading a book. They sit down on the couches. Their Au-Pair is sitting in the living-room too. Jenny sees the team and then Gibbs says. "Chloé how about you go play with Ana and Mommy and I will say goodnight later." "Okay. Come on Ana." "Coming." "Thank you Ana." Then she turns to the team and says. "What can we do for you?" "You could tell us why we did not know about this." "We married in 1986." "That is a long time" says Abby. Rose comes home from a learning with a friend. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" "Hey princess." "Mom I´ll go to bed. I am totally exhausted." "Night sweety. See you tomorrow." "Night guys." "Night big sister" says Chloé. "Night Pumkin" says Rose. "Who was that director?" "That was our 17 year old daughter Rose. The other one was Chloé she is 11. Claire and Leroy come down the stairs and say. "Mom could you correct our homework." "Daddy and I will look inbto it later. It will be at your places for breakfast tomorrow." "Thanks mom. Love you." "Mommy and I love you too guys." They go back upstairs. "That were Leroy he is 15 and Claire. She is Chloé twin-sister and is 11 too. We have to older sons Aaron is 21 and Simon is 19." "How come we did not you that boss?" "Because we wanted to separate personal and business stuff. Aaron and Simon come home from sports. "Hey boys." "Hey guys." "Boys Rose already went to bed so be a little quiet." "Do not worry mom. We will make sure everything is quiet in the two upper floors. Hey mom are you alright?" "Aarom I am fine. Just a little bit tired." "OK. Dad make sure she gets some sleep. She really looks exhausted." "Will do son. I will make sure she gets some sleep and that she does not go into the study again." "Thanks dad. Hey mom. Please you need your sleep. OK." "OK. Thank you Aaron." "Night Soldier." They turn back to the team. "Aaron is always a little worried about me." "So am I. He started being like that when I went to Irak in 1990. I asked him to take care of his mother and he did it. He still takes care of her." "So you always have someone to look after you director." "That is right guys." "Does anyone want some somehing to drink." "Sure" is the answer everyone gives. Jenny makes an effort to get up but Gibbs stops her. "Honey I got it. You stay here. Remember what the doctor said." "I know Jethro. I know." She now has tears swelling in her eyes. "It is OK honey." "I´ll go see to Aaron." She walks up to Aaron´s room and after fifteen minutes Aaron and Jenny come down. Aaron is helping Jenny who is ill. Jenny has tear stained face. He leads her over to the couch his father is sitting on. "Dad take care of her I´ll go check on the kids. Then I will look after Chloé and Ana." "Thank you Aaron. Are you any better sweetheart." "A little." "I got you your pill." "Thank you" she takes the pill. Ana and Chloé come down and Ana says. "She wants to say goodnight to you down here." "Why?" "Because she is preparing a surprise for you in her room." "Night Mommy. Night Daddy." "Night Pumpkin." "Thank you Ana. I would do it if I would feel better." "It is OK Jenny. I am not going anywhere." "Thank you so much Ana." Ana and Chloé go upstairs. Gibbs says to the team. "She has Down-Syndrom. Ana is there because of Chloé." "So how have you met?" "We met while working together in 1983 and married three years later and had six children. Three daughters and three sons. And we are still happy." "Yeah. We are still happy." "I wonder why we did not notice aynthing." "We acted like boss and co-worker. We never drove home together. So you could not have known." "OK." "Is there anything else that you are hiding?" "Nothing you should know about. The rest is family stuff guys." The team leaves after another hour leaving the family alone. "I am glad that you did not tell them Jethro." "If you would have wanted them to know you would have to told them." "Yeah. I just hope that I will be alright." "You will be alright. You´ll see everything is going to work out just fine. You have no reason to worry." "I feel safer with you at my side Jethro. But I cannot put aside all my worries." "I know and I am glad honey that you feel safe. How about we get you to bed? You really look exhausted. You need some rest." "That sounds good Jethro." They walk upstairs with Jethro helping her and go to bed. Jathro makes sure she is asleep before he falls asleep too. He just hopes that she will be OK. He knows he cannot promise that but him saying it again and again seem to give her the strength to keep hoping and to not give up.


	2. Transplantation

November 2008

Jenny is still coninuting with her chemotherapy and Jethro comes with her as often as he can. One day he is accompaining Jenny when the doctor walks up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." "Hello doctor!" "I fortunately have good new for you. Your levels are improving much to my surprise." "Well to be honest doctor I am happy to have better levels after 2 ½ years." Gibbs remembered how bad her levels were in Mai 2006 when she was diagnosed and that they were not much better the whole time. "So what does that mean doctor?" "There is always hope Jenny. Is it possible for you to stay in the hospital for a few weeks?" "Why doctor?" "Because we have a bone marrow donor." Jenny starts crying because she is so happy and has almost given up hope. Gibbs says. "She is able to stay here. She will come back tomorrow. We want to notify the children first." "That is OK with me." Jenny and Gibbs return home and when the children are all home they tell them the good news.

The next day Jenny is in a room ready to receive the bone marrow. Gibbs is sitting next to her and is holding her hand. "Are you alright sweetheart." "No." "What is wrong honey?" "I promised Chloé a few days ago that I would go eat ice cream with her today. Without Ana. Just Chloé and me. And I promised her that we look for a few new things to wear. I broke the promise I gave Chloé." "She will understand honey. She will understand that you have to get well again." "I let our daughter down Jethro." "You did not. You only posponed it. She will understand it. I will talk to her tonight. Okay." "Thank you honey."

While they give Jenny the bone marrow she is sleeping and Jethro is still holding her hand not wanting to leave her side. He knows that she can feels his presence and he needs her to feel that. Because he knows that she will continue to sleep if she feels his presence. It was the same way during the sessions. Always when he was at her side she would sleep. If he was not there she would not sleep. Then she would sleep when she was back home again.

After seven hours of transplanting bone marrow Jenny was totally exhausted. She was exhausted though she had slept. After she is awake again the doctor checks on her. "How are you feeling Jenny?" "Tired but happy. When can I go home doctor?" "I would like to keep you here a few days just to make sure that everything is OK with you." "Doctor if you do not have any objection I would prefer to go home." "Honey please listen to the doctor." "Jethro I need the kids around. Please I want to go home." "Jenny how about this. I will keep you for one night just to make sure and then you can go home." "Ok I wikk agree to that doctor. Thank you." The doctor leaves th couple alone. Jethro talks to her again. "Honey do you really want to risk your health?" "Jethro I just need to be at home. You know me hospitals drive me crazy. I have spent more then enough time here when I was really ill. Still I only here for chemotherapy during that time. But it was everyday too. So I can say that I spent a big part of the day here every day and that for 2 ½ years including the therapy breaks. Jethro please I just want to go home." "OK. I will take you home when the doctor says you can go." "Thank you Jethro. I love you." "I love you too sweetheart." A few minutes later Jenny has fallen asleep again and Jethro is still at her side watching over her carefully and hoping that the bone marrow will help her.


	3. Introducing the family

December 2008

Jenny has been getting better over the past month and she is slowly getting her strength back. The kids and Gibbs are happy to almost have the old Jenny back. But all know that she could get very ill again. But they live every day as it comes and hope that she will be alright. One evening Gibbs and Jenny are sitting in the livingroom and Jenny says. "I would like the team to officialy meet our children and I want our children to see where we work Jethro." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. We hid both things long enough."

The next day the family and Ana go to the NCIS. Gibbs and Jenny show their children where they work and then they walk down to the bullpin and introduce the children and Ana to the team, including Ducky, Mr. Palmer and Abby. After the children and the team have met each other Jenny starts talking. "Guys I have to tell you something." The team sees the worried look on the children´s faces. Jenny sits down with Chloé on her lap and Ana sits down next to her with Claire on her lap. Gibbs is standing behind them and has a hand on Jenny´s shoulder. Aaron and Simon are standing next to him. Aaron has his arm around Rose and Simon has his hand on Leroy´s shoulder. "I was diagnosed with Leukemis in Mai 2006. I got a bone morrow transplant a month ago." "We are so sorry" says the team. Gibbs squeezes her shoulder a little. Chloé and Grace start to cry a little and Grace starts talking. "Are you going away mommy?" "Grace I am staying right here. I am not going anywhere. OK" she nods and cries into Ana´s shoulder a little. Leroy and Rose have tears too and Aaron and Simon pull them into a hug.

Grace looks up at Rose with a questioning look and Rose sees it and says. "Grace I am crying because I am happy that mom does not have to go away." She gets up from Ana´s lap and walks over to Aaron and Rose. Aaron picks her up and she leans over to give Rose a hug and says. "So mommy is not going away?" "Grace she is not going away. Mom would not leave dad with the six of us alone." "Thank you Rose." "You are welcome Grace." She hugs Aaron to and Rose walks over to Jenny who got up by now and Jenny says to her. "Thank you Rose." "Mom it is OK. She is so happy that you do not have to spend hours in the hospital daily anymore. She is so happy to have you back. They do not need to know of the possible bad outcome there might be." "You are right Rose. What would I do without you, Aaron and Simon?" "Mom, remember that we promised to take care of Leroy, Grace and Chloé when you were diagnosed and we intend to keep that promise." She pulls her into a hug and says. "Thank you so much for everything." The family stays in the office and they talk with the team and Kate notices that Rose is somewhere else in her thought and leads her away to a quiet area. "Rose are you alright?" "I have to be I guess." "That is not true. You are aloud to show your fear." After kate said that and has put an arm around her shoulders Rose starts crying. "I am sorry Kate." "It is Ok Rose." She pulls Rose into a hug. Rose releases herself out of the hug and starts talking. "Promise me to say a word to anyone Kate. Please." "I will not say a word." "When mom was diagnosed in Mai 2006 our whole world chrashed. Mom needed therapy. She was at the hospital permanently at first and later she went there for therapy. Dad spent a lot of time with her there and he also had to hid his family from you. So Aaron who was 19, and Simon who was 17 and I who was 15 promised to take care of the tree little ones and especially of Chloé who, as you know, has the Down-Syndrom. We did not have time to show our fear or our feelings we had other things to do. I had no one to talk and no one asked me how I was feeling. I know that they were concerned about mom. But I could have just needed a friend." "Rose you have on now OK." "Thank you Kate. If you want to talk to me again in confidence. Here is my card and it has all my numbers on it." "Thank you Kate. I think we should go back." Kate nods and Rose whipes away the tears. Then they walk back to the others. An hour later the Gibbs family leaves to go home and Kate and Rose hug and Kate says. "You know where to find me." Rose nods and says "thank you Kate." She and her family then return home.


	4. Suprising the parents

Febuary 2009

Jenny and Jethro´s children and Ana called Kate, Tony, McGee, Abby, and Ducky and asked them to meet them in the park. The six children and their Au-Pair came up with an idea. They want to buy tickets for a vacation for Jenny and Jethro. They have been through enough and they just want them to relax a little and forget the illness for a while. "Hey guys" said Ana. "Hey guys" said Kate. Chloé, Grace, Leroy, Simon, Aaron and Ana are playing at the playground. Rose is talking to the team. Rose speaks up. "Guys we need your help. We want to book a vacation for our parents. They have been through enough and they just need to relax and forget for a while." "Sure how can we help you?" "We need you to do their work while they are gone. Mom and Dad would love to go to Alaska." "We could arange that." "How about this Rose. We book the vacation and give you the tickets and you can wrap them and can give them to your parents." "Thank you Kate." "You are welcome." Kate and Rose get up and walk over to the playground and Rose says. "Mom and Dad used to travel with us a lot. In the summer vacation we traveled trough the US and and on their honeymoon they went through Kanada. They really did not have time to think about these things in the past few years." "I know." "Kate I know that I am asking a lot but would it be OK with you if you would move in with us for the time my parents are not there?" "Rose you have Ana and Aaron and Simon. You can come visit me as often as you like." "Please Kate. I need you to help me with a other surprise that I want to make for my mother and I need a friend too." "OK I will live with you during that time."

Two weeks later the team and the family is in the living-room of the Gibbs house waiting for Jenny and jethro to come home. When they arrive home Kate and Rose tell them about the surprise. "Sit down you two." They obey. "The team and we as a family decided that you need a vacation and we already bought the tickets and you are leaving in three days." "Oh my God." "Kate is going to stay with us while you are away." "We cannot do that." "Yes you can. Besides it is already booked. You are going to board a ship in Seattle and are going to travel to Alaska and back." "Thank you so much guys." "You are welcome." "Do not worry Jenny we will be fine" says Ana. Rose hugs Kate and says. "Thank you Kate." "You are more then welcome."

While Gibbs and Jenny are away for three weeks.

The children, the team and Ana have decided to redecorate the house because they know that Jenny, Gibbs and the children do not like it anymore. 8 bedrooms, the livingroom, the diningroom and the familyroom.

They Jenny´s and Jetho´s room. They are decorating it in the way Jenny always wanted to have it. On one wall they paint a picture of Alaska and infront of the second wall there is the closet. In fron of the third wall there is the bed and on the forth wall there are photos of the children and of Jenny and Gibbs.

The second room is Aaron´s room. He decorates it with pictures of the travels he has made with his own earned money. Pictures of his travels through Central America and paints two walls in red. He draws a map of of the world on his wall.

Then Simon´s roon is the next. He decorates it like an underwater world. He draws picture of a underwaterworld on the wll. The rest of the walls are painted in a light blue.

Rose decorates her room in the way of a horse farm. She has horse pictures and a horse on one wall. The rest of the walls are painted in a light green.

Leroy room is the fifth room. He likes the space. He draws the planets on one wall and the other walls are painted in darkblue and white.

Grace´s room is pretts easy. She likes art. They walls are painted in beige and she hangs postcards of the art of Van Gogh and other Artists in her room.

Chloé´s room sort of hard. She loves dolphins. Kate and Rose draw a dolphin on the wall and the other walls are painted in blue. Matching the water.

Then thy did Ana´s room. She wants a room with the theme music. She draws a piano on the wall and on the other walls she hangs pictures of instruments.

The diningroom is decorated like a Medeteranien Diningroom with orange walls and pictures of the family on the walls.

The livingroom is decorated in the landhouse style. It was very light green walls and here, too, there are pictures of the family on the wall.

When they come back from their vacation and have seen all the rooms they are speechless. "Thank you so much guys. We really like it. And thank you for helping the kids too." "You are welcome. Rose came to us with the idea and with the decorating ideas."

Two days later Jethro and Jenny talk to Rose. "How did you know how we wanted to decorate our room, the livingroom and the diningroom?" "I overheard a conversation you had in the livingroom about two years ago. I wrote the ideas down immediately and promised myself that when you are better I would find a way to get you out of the house for a while to make sure that the rooms would be redecorated." "Thank you Rose." "You are welcome mom. I hope you like it." "I really love it." "As a thank you present we bought you a vacation on a horse farm for a week." "Thanky you so much mom." "You are more than welcome. You took so good care of the kids and your father when I was ill." "But so did Aaron, Simon and Leroy." "We know. That they helped a lot. And they will each get a present too. But you deserve it. You gave up more than the three boys while I was ill." "Thank you so much mom." "We have one las present to show you." She leeds them into the hallway. "This is a picture of us six children. We went to a photographer and the team has one each too and so does Ana. We also have the negatives and you can reprint it as much as you want." "Thank you Rose. Your mother and I love it."


	5. Helping a friend

April 2009

Jenny is getting better day by day and the family is happy about it. Jenny and Leroy started to come into work together now that the team knows and the do not act that much as co-worker and boss anymore. They act more privately on the job now.

One day Jethro comes back from an investigation with McGee and Tony and when he enters the floor he does not see anyone. Then Jenny´s secretary asks him to come to her office. When he enters it he sees Jenny and Kate sitting at the conference table and Jenny has her left arm around Kate´s shoulder and with her right arm she is holding Kate´s hand. Jethro senses right away that she has something important to tell her. "Are you alright?" "Honey I am alright. It is about Kate." "What is the matter Kate?" Kate looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes. "What is the matter ladies?" "Gibbs I….. I cannot tell him Jenny." "Do you want me to tell him?" She nods. "Kate was attacked about a week ago." She looks at Jethro with a look that says that there is more to it and to go easy on her." "She was sexually assaulted." Gibbs sits down next to Kate on the other side. "Kate I am so sorry." "He wore a marine uniform Gibbs" says Kate. "Gibbs he attacked her in her appartment. I told her that she could stay with us for a while." "Sure you can stay with us." "I did a rape kit. I gave it to Jenny." "On my desk." "Honey are you alright?" "Jethro I am OK. Could you take us home." "Sure!" "Thank you honey."

They leaves Jenny´s office and when they walk through the lobby McGee, Tony and Abby see Jenny have an arm around Kate and Gibbs having his hand on the small of her back. Kate walking in the middle of them. Gibbs sees them staring at them and notices how uncomfortable Kate is and says. "Guys back to work. I will come back in about an hour." They obey.

When Gibbs and the two women arrive at home he makes sure that they are settled in and they drives back to the NCIS. When Gibbs enters the lobby Tony walks up to him. "What is the matter with Kate." "Nothing that should concern you. The only thing that should concern you and McGee is that we have to process her appartment. But I am not going to tell you why." "I see." "She is staying with us until further notice. So you will have not possibility to bother her." Gibbs hopes that they will respect Kate´s wish and will leave her alone and that he will find the guy who did this to her.


	6. Talking to Jenny

May 2009

The guy who had assaulted Kate Todd about a month ago had not be found yet. She was still staying with the Gibbs family. And the kids liked her too.

Jenny was sitting in her office in the NCIS when Gibbs entered it. "Sweetheart!" "Gibbs. What brings you here?" "You." "Me?" "Sweetheart I just wanted to see you. He walked around her desk and kissed her temple. He sat down on the corner of her desk. "Why did you want to see me Jethro?" "Because I wanted to ask you if you have news on Kate´s case." "No. I do not have news yet. The last news I had was that they have not found the guy yet. I hope we find him soon so Kate can live a normal life again." "We will. I am worried about you Jenny." "Why?" "Jenny you are takeing so good care of Kate and Ana is takeing care of the kids. But I am worried that you are exhausting yourself sweetheart. You have not fully recovered yet." "I know Jethro but I am alright." He could see that she was not really alright." "Jenny please slow down a bit and think about yourself again." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Jethro I know that I have to take care of myself but first I have to make sure that the guy who assaulted Kate is in jail." "Jenny please." "I will think about it Jethro." He hoped that she would think about it and slow down a bit.


	7. Getting back

June 2009

The guy who had assaulted Kaitlin Todd had not been found yet. She was still staying at the Gibbs house. Gibbs and Jenny had lived with her and had helped her through her nightmares during the last month.

When Gibbs entered the kitchen the next morning he was shocked to see Kate dressed for work and wearing her holster, her gun and her badge. "Kate?" she turned around. "I am going back to work Gibbs. I just need to get back. I cannot sit her all day." He looked at her intently and knew that her mind was set. They looked at the hall when they heard something and a moment later Jenny entered the kitchen. "Jenny Kate has decided to go back to work." Jenny just nodded but looked a little worried. "Kate, are you sure?"

Kate looked down and then straight at them. "I am still afraid but I just need to get back." Jenny and Gibbs nodded. "Kate we know that you are scared but you will be alright. You will never be alone. I promise you that." "Thank you Gibbs. Do McGee, DiNozzo and the others know the truth?" the two of them shook their heads no. "Thank you."

Half an hour later the three of them entered NCIS. DiNozzo, McGee, Abby and Dr. Palmer were in the bullpen. "Kate!" Abby and the rest of the team walked towards her. Gibbs knew immediately that this could not be good. "Good morning. Abby got anything knew yet?" Abby looked at him. "Gibbs why cannot I say good morning to Kate?" he looked at Kate who used her eyes to tell him the answer. "Abby we have a case. Got something?" "No."

Gibbs looked at Jenny. "If you guys need me I will be in my office." She then gave Gibbs a look that said `take care of Kate´. He just nodded and turned and saw that Kate had sat down at her desk. He walked a little toward her desk to make sure no one harassed her. "Abby, keep looking. McGee you help her." When the two left DiNozzo walked to Kate. "Where were you the past month Kate?"

She looked up and then at Gibbs. "I was on vacation if you do not mind." "No. I was just wondering." She looked at him and he returned to his desk. The rest of the morning went by pretty normal with Gibbs making sure Kate was not bothered.

At noon Gibbs and Kate walked to Jenny´s office to have lunch together. "Kate how was the morning?" "Except for Tony asking questions. It was alright. I sometimes still look behind me unconsciously." Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other. "That will get better Kate. You will get back to normal again." She nodded silently and both Gibbs and Jenny knew that was still a long road ahead of Kate.


End file.
